Love in a Syringe
by CherrieLovie
Summary: The countries we know and love are not the same. They were raised in a lab and taught to love. But they are always tugging at their chains, testing them, seeing when they will break. And when they do, all hell breaks loose.
1. Introduction

**To all that chose to read this story, thank you.**

 **Please at least try to be nice, this is my first fanfic ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

(No-one's P.O.V.)

Now you all must know the story of the countries. Of how they would fight amongst themselves, yet all get along. Of how they controlled the lives of millions, if not billions. But what you don't know is that they were not the first. You see, they were a science experiment. A last shot at saving the human race. The Hetalia characters we know and love were not raised in their native lands, no; they were raised in a white and heartless lab. They were raised with daily tests and crazed scientists yelling at them that they had to save the world or else. They all clung together and hoped for a way out of this prison. But this all happened when they were seven and the good stuff happened when they were older.


	2. Dressing Up

**P.O.V.s will change throughout the story and that person's thoughts will be in italics.**

"Badaring! Badaring! Badar-oomph!"

"Alfred."

"Ya?"

"Go to hell. Fuck, I don't care, just go fucking away."

" Nope! It's VR Day!"

"…It is?"

"Yeah! Now come on we'll mi-"

"Yes, yes, I got it you fucking tosser. Go out so I can get changed you nit-wit!"

"Okay! See you in 0900!"

"Urgggggggg…"

 _Okay, now it's time to get up._

While slowly blinking open his eyes to adjust his eyes to the bright and unforgiving light that hung down above him, Arthur somehow pushed himself off his very soft and warm bed and onto the cold and hard ground. Using his wardrobe as support, he pulled himself off the floor and once that task was accomplished he opened the first drawer and got out his plain white trousers and shirt out of habit before realizing that it was VR Day.

 _Oh yeah, VR. Now, what shall I wear?_

He put the neatly folded clothes back into the drawer and pushed the flashing blue button. Once the button was pushed, the drawer closed in on itself with a finalizing click. While the sound only meant that his drawer was closed until 2100, when his lessons were over for the day, he took it as a reminder of who really controlled his life. Shaking off his depressing thoughts, Arthur turned around to the drawer in the wall that is only unlocked on the thirteenth day of every third month, Arthur opened it with an unexpected burst of energy, not completely unlike the boy who woke him in an unruly manner.

 _Okay Arthur, what are we wearing today? Should we wear the sweater vest, the suit, or the punk? Nope, not the suit. Just because I'm supposed to be the personification of England does NOT mean that I have to dress like I am in the Victorian era. Okay, sweater vest or punk. Sweater vest or punk. Punk or sweater vest. Punk. Sweater vest. Sweater vest. Punk. GOD! Why is this so hard!? Okay, think. What would Alfred like the most? The punk definitely shows off my stomach, but is it too improper for today? Well, we're going to a museum so it would be improper. I'll wear the sweater vest and to make up for it, I shall wear the tight leather jeans that Felix gave me. He is annoying, but dear god does he know clothes._

Finally done with his inner monologue, he quickly pulled off his simple white nightgown that all N.I.T.s were given to wear. Most of them simply slept nude, but not Arthur. He for one liked the fabric, and it clung to the right places so that if a certain blond burst into his room at night, he would be well prepared. The nightgown was simple with white flowing silk until mid-thigh and a vibrant red ribbon tying it at his neck. He pulled the smooth fabric over his head and relished in the sight of it dropping to the floor in a silken pile. He then struggled, as always, to pull on the tight leather jeans on. After quite a while of struggling, tears, and fits, the jeans were on. The shirt was a little easier, but not by much. Once again, there were sweat, tears, and fits before the garment was properly on Arthur's body.

Arthur looked in the mirror and was quite pleased with what he saw. The jeans hung to his every curve, and so did the green sweater-vest that greatly complimented his eyes and hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the digital clock embedded into the wall and realized that he had seven minutes to get ready and with the rest of the N.I.T.s. When he was completely ready, he entered his code into the panel on the wall opposite his bed. Almost instantly the smooth wall split in two and opened into the hallway. He then sprinted out the door and ran down three flights of stairs. He got to the rendezvous point with a minute to spare. Everyone else was there except for Alfred, but it'd be impossible to not hear him.

 **BANG-CLUNK-WHEE**

Everyone simultaneously stepped back two steps as a blond-haired, blue-eyed teenager fell three stories to land ungracefully in front of everyone on his face. He quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off and skipped over to the scowling green-eyed teen.

"Hey Artie, how are you doing?''

"Fine Alfred. Now be quiet, they'll hear us."

"Sure. Hey, can we go to th-"

 **SCRRREEEE**

"N.I.T.s! Move out!"

 **Don't really know how I did on this, so please tell me. If anyone saw the Series of Unfortunate Events reference, please tell me. And it's from the movie, not the books. I'm pretty sure I messed up on the P.O.V.s so yeah… I'm sorry if Arthur seems OOC, but in this fic, he has liked Alfred for quite some time, so he is comfortable talking about it to himself.**


End file.
